Specter's Crazy Vacation
by Lenetia
Summary: Specter wants to go to Hawaii. So he goes to the 'age of the dinos'. Who will watch the 'taking over the world stuff? And what if Spike comes over?


Disclaimer: I don't own any thing in this story except Hope and Kekaceta, I think.  
  
*Specter's house/palace/thing*  
  
"Sure I can!! I can do that better than any of these others idiots in here!!" Specter looked at the others. The monkey was right. Smart helmets or not, they were still stupid! "I don't know. lieutenant what do you think?" Specter asked a pink (yes pink) ape/monkey/thing. "Uh. my jobs to control the armies, not decide your vacation."  
Specter looked shocked, for some reason. "Vacation!! That's what I'm taking about!!! A week in Hawaii!!!!!" Specter's face lit up. "Alright! You got the job!" The monkey, Kekaceta, did a little happy hop. "But." Specter held up hand. "Now, now, like you said: your jobs not to decide my vacation. So, I'LL SEE YA IN A WEEK!!!" And just like that, he ran off.  
  
*Professor's lab*  
  
"Mine." "Mine." "Mine!" "No, mine!!" "MMMMMMIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Spike. "Okay, yours!" Jake let go of the remote control car controller (X_X say three times fast X_X). "MUHAHAHAHA!!" Spike ran off with Jake following him. When the professor saw them running around, Natalie yelled at them. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!!!!!!" Both Spike and Jake ran and hid. Spike dropped the remote control car controller (ack!!) and ran for the life of his ears.  
Natalie finds Jake and drags him out of his hiding place. "WHEN I FIND YOU SPIKE YOU'LL WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!!!!!!!" Spike hides behind the professor. "Uh. do you think she's. serious? I'm scared!" Natalie finds Spike. "THERE YOU ARE!!!" The professor steps in front of Spike. "Uh. Spike! Don't forget that you have to help Jimmy!!!" "Who?" Jake, Natalie, and the professor stared. (like this: O.O) "YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR OWN COUSION!!" As soon as that was said (by a random voice) Jimmy came bursting in through the front doors. "Did someone say my name?!" O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O  
  
*Back with Specter*  
  
Specter is packed and ready for a vacation. "Okay! So, you know what to do right? And remember, let Hope handle that red pervert! Everything set and don't forget rule number 1: DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!! Bye now." He went to the two teleporters: a time machine and a teleporter machine/thing. He steps into one and is teleported away. Somewhere. Somewhere over the rainbow. right. "Spec..." FLASH! "ter. that's the wrong one!" Hope looks to the machine on the left. Above it said 'TELEPORTER'. The one Specter went in, said 'TIME MACHINE'. "Uh oh."  
  
*With Specter after being teleported somewhere*  
  
FLASH!! "Helllllllloooo Hawaii!!!!!" Specter looks around. "Hmm. well, I see trees, weird plants, uh, more trees, a raptor, some more trees, and." Specter froze and stared at the raptor. "Aaahhhhdfksdfsdrhfkdshfskdfh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He runs away leaving his stuff there. Specter, being as smart as he is, ran into a T- rex. "Oof!!! Hey watch where your going you." Specter stares at the t- rex, being as short as he is and falling down. "Uh. heh, hi way up there!!! Uh. CAN YOU HEAR ME!!! . AHEM!! I asked you a question!! I expect an answer!!!!! Stupid dinosaur." The t-rex was obviously smart because it looked like it understood Specter.  
It roared and run after him like a bee on honey. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! I didn't mean it!!!! Honest!!!" And so begins the world being taken over by insane monkeys and their tails, and Specter running for all the cookies that he thrown to Spike or his life. Either one would be stupid enough.  
  
So the first chapter is short, and now to describe people/animals!  
  
Specter: White ape thing with that Peak Point helmet on; red shoes; red pants; blah blah blah ; some type of scary shirt; and hair covering his left eye, like this: W-^  
  
Hope (MINE): Pink ape thing with hair that looks EXACTLY like Natalie's O.O; purple pants (yes all characters in this story have pants on!!!!); pink shoes; is the lieutenant (it's said: lu ten it) of Specter amries.  
  
Kekaceta (mine too. don't ask about how to say it. I don't even know!!): Brown monkey; yellow pants; tail.  
  
Spike: His name describes his hair; red tee with white stripe dow1n one side; jeans; shoes; the one out to catch Specter; ah you get the point!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ketchup is a monkey, with a tail!  
  
Kekaceta: O.O It's KEKACETA!!!! NOT KETCHUP!!! SPECTER JUST STARTED CALLING ME THAT!!!!!  
  
Specter: ^-^ (oops I mean:) W-^  
  
Read & Review. All flames will be eaten up by Kirby. Nothing to ya Kirby fans!!! 


End file.
